


Death is Truth

by Blankedgaze



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: After defeating Bullet, Izanami shows here that death will lead to the truth of herself. A request from my tumblr.





	Death is Truth

“Dammit!” groaned Bullet as she found herself pushed back. Her body was screaming for her to run. But she was stubborn and the fact that an escape route was no where to be seen didn't help. She had the Imperator right in front of her but she can't even lay a scratch on her. Bullet cursed herself, “Dammit, I need to be stronger I can't fail now. Not with you right in front of me.” Standing on wobbly legs Bullet had one last idea in the chamber.

With a roar Bullet charged he body with fire. And in a flash she charged Izanami. Then nothing, one moment the purple haired woman was there in front of her then she was gone. Looking over her shoulder she saw the Imperator standing a ways away. The fighter readied her body to attack when she locked up. Pain filled every part of her body as she dropped to her knees as she quaked in agony.

Izanami floated over to defeated warrior, “You lament in your powerlessness… but in powerlessness lies death. And death is the truth. above all. Your incomplete power will be the key to your happiness.” Looking at Bullet Izanami could still see a fire of rage in her eyes even as her body had reached it's limit. “Seems your body have given up but your mind still fights on. It appears another method is necessary then.”

Bullet watched as Izanami did some strange hand movements. The white-haired woman looked on as she saw something start grow up the front of the Imperator clothes. Reaching down Izanami moved the cloth out of the way greeting Bullet with a cock a size she have never seen before. It reached up past the purple-haired woman's belly button. Bullet was left in awe at the sight her mouth slightly open.

Seeing her opening Izanami grabbed the back of the slack jawed woman and forced her mouth around her dick. Bullet eyes grew wide at the sudden invader in her mouth. Izanami fucked Bullet's mouth like a jackhammer with each hit forcing more and more into the virgin throat. The rough fucking widen her throat slowly. Soon thanks to a combination of her own spit and Izanami's relentless attack Bullet was taking the cock to the base. Each time she would have her face slammed against the soft flawless skin of the Imperator.

Bullet could feel her body giving way to more of the cock pounding her mouth. The taste of the dick as it slide over her tongue repeatedly slowly started to etch it's way into her mind. Even after resting on her knees this entire time her body was still unresponsive. The Imperator was just using her as a toy and she could do nothing.

The face fucking continued till Izanami forced her cock down her throat and fired off. Bullet could feel the cum slide down the rest of her throat as well as her stomach filling. Sliding her dick out of her defeated opponent see looked into her eyes again the fire was still there but it was indeed weaker.

As Bullet gasped for air she was pushed back onto the floor. “I will show you how powerless you truly were.” Izanami said as she ripped open Bullet's shirt letting her breasts spill out. Izanami quickly put her cock between the two mounds as she started to rock her hips back and forth fucking Bullet's huge rack. Izanami liked the look of the tanned skin breasts wrapping her dick as she used them for her own pleasure. Bullet could do nothing but grit her teeth as she felt the hard dick slide between her breasts each time some of the dick would slide over her face. Leftover cum smeared her face as the purple-haired woman picked up pace. Bullet soon felt the dick start to pulse quickly. She looked down just in time for Izanami's dick to emerge from between her breasts before she came. 

A flood of cum rushed through the cock. Bullet's face was covered in the cum as Izanami pulled back covering the angry fighter's breasts with cum as well, as if she was marking her as her property. As the cum dripped from her face some landed on Bullet's lips. Instinctively she licked at her lip taking some of it into her mouth again. Her resolve was hit again scaring her as even under the cum she could see her nipples were rock hard.

“As the death of the false persona you've created fades the truth of yourself will come to the surface.” she told Bullet as she saw the fire was quickly dying in her eyes. Izanami moved on to her next target as she ripped Bullet's hot pants away. Izanami smiled while Bullet looked on in shame as they saw the mess that was happening between her legs. Bullet's pussy had soaked her thighs like mad. The hot pants had a very noticeable wet spot in the crotch area. 

Izanami grabbed Bullet by the hips and raised them up. Izanami slowly rubbed her cock up and down Bullet's pussy. Soaking it with the white-haired woman's juices. Bullet was surprised when Izanami moved from her pussy to her ass she wanted to fight it but she no strength to try. 

As the cock moved into her ass Bullet heard moans. Yet when she looked at Izanami her mouth was closed. In her haze she was shocked to realize she was moaning as her asshole was being pounded. Her tanned ass shock like jello with every thrust Izanami gave it and came back for more each time. Izanami looked down as she saw the embers of the fire burning out. Bullet's breasts bounce in time with Izanami's thrust, the cum on them being flung around. “YES FUCK ME! DON'T STOP! BREAK MY ASS IN!” Bullet screamed as her ass tighten around the dick in her ass. Her body had already given up and her mind was barely hanging on.

Seeing that the white-haired woman was on her last legs Izanami reached for the tanned breasts pulling the hard nipples. Shockwaves of pleasure flowed through Bullet making the woman hump her hips to meet Izanami's thrusts. Izanami's cock bottomed out as she came in Bullet's ass. This proved to be Bullet's breaking point as she came hard her eyes glazing over. The fire finally dying out at last.

Pulling her dick out of the broken woman Izanami waved her hand. From behind her a throne of skulls rose from the ground before she took a seat. “Now that that foolish woman is gone let us see the true you.” commanded Izanami. Bullet moved the mind wasn't on so the body when on pure instinct as it straddled Izanami's lap before spearing it self on her cock. Bullet rode Izanami's dick like a machine. She forgot everything else how to fight, sector seven, her targets all that mattered now was having a dick to fuck her holes. Izanami watch with satisfaction as her new toy's bounced on her lap with the sole purpose to to be filled with her cum. And after letting Bullet ride her for sometime she rewarded the fucktoy, filling her with what she desired. 

After she filled the white-haired toy the two vanished from the battlefield. Izanami had taken Bullet away to begin her new life as Izanami's sexual toy and she was happy to go.


End file.
